Curiosity Killed the Bird Boy
by notthisoneagain
Summary: A little abuse of power teaches Robin a big lesson: don't be a snoop. BBRae


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Being leader of the Teen Titans wasn't an easy title to hold, but Robin made it look effortless. Hard work, determination, and genuine kindness was key to being head of a flawless team, and the Boy Wonder proudly possessed each trait. He was kindhearted, dutiful, and had a love for Jump City like no other hero. And though knowing his city was safe was a reward all on its own, he couldn't help but enjoy the other perks of leadership.

Like, for instance, his ability to override the security and privacy settings on all of the titan's communicators. Which, by the way, he hadn't ever done before, but was now deeming it a necessary - and perhaps weekly - precaution.

Jinx was appointed honorary titan several weeks prior, and Robin couldn't help but feel the urge to snoop through her communicator's activity log. He _knew_ he should give the newfound hero a little more credit, but he couldn't very well trust her right off the bat. She _had_ been a leader of her own team, after all, so it wouldn't be a shock to learn she still kept in touch with the Hive Five.

But, as he scrolled through her history, he found that he was maybe being a little paranoid. It was filled with video calls and long expired chat boxes, mainly with Kid Flash. There were a few location pings between them as well, along with a week old chat with Starfire, and a few unread messages from Cyborg.

Robin merely smirked.

His apprehension of the situation began to vanish, though he felt curiosity quickly replace it. He leisurely moved his mouse down, the arrow hovering over his alien teammate's name.

 _Click_

Jinx's log was instantly replaced by Starfire's, and he noted right away that she was _very_ active on the device. She apparently chatted with everyone from Titans East, excluding Speedy, whose various requests for video calls had been rejected. Her and Bumble Bee seemed to share many pictures with each other, though when Robin went to click on one, it popped up with an expired message. Scrolling down to her most recent activity, he found one that still had 12 hours to view. He tapped the mouse lazily, and his screen was soon taken over by the image of a smiling larva.

 _'He has eaten all of my footwear'_ was captioned below it, and the masked titan couldn't help but smile.

Exiting the window, Robin continued to skim through her history, noting that she had the most video calls with him, chat logs with Raven, and location pings with Beast Boy. Cyborg was a close second.

His eyes darting between the names of his three other teammates, he idly wondered who would have the most interesting history. Knowing Raven, hers was probably nearly empty, save for her chats with Starfire. Beast Boy's would most likely be worse than Starfire's - the kid liked to talk. And Cyborgs? Well, if Jinx's log was anything to go by, the robotic titan probably sent out a lot of unread messages. Swirling the mouse over their names, Robin closed his eyes and clicked.

He reopened his eyes a second later, feeling somewhat surprised by what he saw before him. Like he had suspected, Raven wasn't nearly as active as her alien counterpart, with mainly alerts filling her history. She did have an ongoing chat with Starfire, but that wasn't what surprised him.

Instead, it was the various pictures sent between her and their green teammate that caught his attention.

Selecting the latest one, he was somewhat disappointed to see that it had expired merely minutes before, having been sent twenty-four hours earlier. Sparing a glance at the analog clock above his desk, he arched his brows inquisitively. It was half past midnight - and way past Raven's preferred bedtime. So why in the world had she sent Beast Boy a picture so late?

He was about to view the changeling's history, but the sudden _ping!_ of his laptop stopped him.

 _Raven sent Beast Boy 1 image(s)_

His eyes darting back towards the clock, Robin rechecked the time. _12:34_

 _What the hell was going on?_

The unread icon beside the message disappeared almost instantly, and not even five seconds later, his laptop pinged again.

 _Beast Boy sent Raven 1 image(s)_

Again, it was immediately opened.

Robin watched a minute longer as his teammates sent and received various images, before his curiosity got the best of him once more. His mouse danced between his many options, until he finally decided on selecting the most recent one from Raven.

As the image filled the screen before him, his eyes widened in horror. He barely had time to register what he had seen as he slammed his laptop shut, extinguishing the only light source in the room.

Raven had sent Beast Boy a picture of herself, laying in her bed and wearing her cloak.

 _Just her cloak._

Sitting in total darkness, Robin suddenly felt very queasy. He saw Raven as a sister, and he really didn't need to see _that._ But, like all traumatizing things, the image was seared into his brain, and his insides twisted painfully. He _really_ didn't need to see that.

Countless questions filled his mind, though he didn't need answers to any of them. Or, rather, he didn't _want_ any answers. It was obvious his teammates had a - um - _thing_ going on between them, and it seemed they preferred to keep it a secret. And he was in no hurry to expose them, like they seemed to enjoying exposing themselves.

Feeling his late dinner threaten to make an appearance, the masked titan closed his eyes and opened his laptop. Muscle memory allowed him to blindly exit the screen, and he reopened his eyes to the welcomed sight of Raven's activity log. It seemed the two of them weren't yet finished with their little exchange as his computer continued to ping at random intervals. Exiting the program completely, Robin was greeted by his laptop's background: an innocent picture of him and his teammates, cheerfully sitting together on the common room couch.

Grimacing, Robin shut his laptop once more, cursing his curiosity as he rested his forehead against his desk.

* * *

 **Oneshot. Might continue into a BBRae-themed drabble of sorts. Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


End file.
